Secret Identities
by Peridot
Summary: Luna realizes that Serena is only Princess Serenity, and not Sailor Moon - and then she realizes who Sailor Moon really is - and always was. How will Serena handle this? And will Darien still love her now that she's not meatball head? And will the new Sai


Luna walked down one of the park's many pathways. She was in her human form and stumbled occasionally over her own long legs. Serena still did not know about this form, and as far as Luna was concerned there was no reason for Serena to find out. Many men she passed stopped dead in their tracks to stare after her, her slim figure, black hair and crystal eyes. It made her very uncomfortable, and she was close to switching back to a cat. Then she would be lucky if anyone even _noticed _her.

She turned her head up toward the setting sun, her eyes resting on the pale crescent moon that was already visible through the orange clouds. Quickly she looked back down to the path so as not to run into anyone. 

As of recently, something had been troubling Luna. It wasn't about the enemy – Serena had defeated Wiseman three months ago and there hadn't been an attack since – but something was wrong. Technically there shouldn't be a Sailor Moon. Or at least, Serena shouldn't be her. 

During the time of the Silver Millennium, Serena was only Princess Serenity, not Sailor Moon. Yet she so vividly remembered a scout called Sailor Moon with that meatball hairstyle. Then it hit Luna so suddenly she stopped in mid-step.

She had found the wrong girl.

When Luna had been reborn and started on her mission, she had gotten memories of the past. She could see all the girls, but only their shadows. She had seen that strange hairstyle, and when she met Serena automatically assumed that Serena was Sailor Moon because of her meatballs. Well, she had been right that Serena was the princess, but Serena was not Sailor Moon. So who was Sailor Moon? There weren't many girls that ran around Tokyo with their hair in that style, and that was the only clue about the appearance of Sailor Moon. And… and how would she tell Serena?

Luna sighed and kept walking, trying to forget about it all for just a bit to relax. It didn't work. Still, the shadow of that girl with the meatballs kept flashing through her head. If only she could remember her face, her hair color – anything. But no, all that was there was the shadow. She felt so useless. Maybe she would go talk to Artemis and see what he remembered. She had always had a hunch that Artemis knew more than he was telling.

A sudden scream pierced through the air, and hearing it Luna quickly spun on her heel. Behind her stood a monstrous droid, towering over the trees. It had a young girl clenched in it's slimy fist and was snarling at her, almost as if challenging her to save the girl. Knowing that she obviously couldn't do it by herself she took her own special communicator out of her pocket and called Artemis. He seemed surprised she was in her human form when he came on, but quickly obeyed Luna's orders to call the other scouts and tell them to get to the park. 

The scouts were there almost immediately, coming through Sailor Teleport. 

"Ma'am…" Sailor Moon said, stepping up to Luna. Luna was about to question this when she realized that Serena didn't know who she was. "I'm going to have to ask you to get out of this area. It's dangerous." Luna smirked and began to walk off toward the trees. As soon as Serena's back was turned however, she stopped and turned to watch the fight. 

"Mercury Bubbles… Blast!" The area was covered in a thick and cold fog immediately, and Luna hugged herself to keep warm in the light sundress she was wearing. Four screams sounded simultaneously, and when the fog was gone Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter were lying on the ground unconscious. Luna began to run toward them, but stopped. They had to do it themselves.

Serena, seeing that she was alone, began to get teary eyed, but then took a deep breath and prepared to fight. Luna smiled. _That's my girl _she thought. 

"Moon Scepter… ah!" Serena screamed as the monster caught her off guard, grabbing the scepter from her and throwing it to the side, crushing it. It prepared to reach for Serena with one of its hand, but before it reached her a red rose shot through the air and stopped it. Luna's gaze turned to Tuxedo Mask, who was standing on the branch of a tree. 

"A walk in the park can give someone enough time to think over horrible things such as suicide and change their mind. I will not let you ruin their thinking time, for I am… Tuxedo Mask!" 

The droid was not impressed.

It lashed out its hand and grabbed Tuxedo Mask from the tree. Luna's eyes widened, but she swore she wouldn't do anything. Then from at least fifteen feet in the air, it dropped Tuxedo Mask. He landed on his back, a sickening crunch sounding before he closed his eyes, not reopening them for quite some time. 

Artemis suddenly slunk up next to her, and in a flash of light turned into a human. He grabbed Luna's hand, giving her a worried look that she returned. Serena was completely alone, without her wand.

The droid grabbed her and slammed her against a tree repeatedly, eventually dropping her when she had three trails of blood running down her forehead. Her eyes closed painfully.

"Serena!" Luna shouted. This was too much. She had to do something. She ran over to the Sailor Solider, kneeling beside her and taking her pale cold hand into hers. Tears were flowing freely from Luna's eyes, landing on the girl's sailor suit. Artemis stood in front of the monster, taunting it and jumping out of the way of it's arm, trying to distract it for as long as possible. 

Unnoticed to Luna, the locket opened, exposing the Silver Crystal. Luna's eyes were closed, and she was still sobbing. Both Artemis and the monster stopped to watch what was happening.

A solitary tear fell onto the crystal. 

Suddenly an incredibly bright light flashed, nearly blinding everyone in the area. Luna, who was closest to the light, turned away and shielded her eyes. When the light dimmed she turned back to Sailor Moon's body. Only she wasn't Sailor Moon anymore. And Luna wasn't Luna anymore.

Serena's hair had suddenly grown nearly two times as long and was silver. Her tiara was gone, and in its place was a crescent moon. She was no longer in the form of a Sailor Scout, but rather Princess Serenity. Luna ever so carefully looked down at her own body – she was wearing Serena's scout uniform. 

Then suddenly all the memories came flooding back, and everything fit together like a puzzle, making perfect sense. She couldn't believe she hadn't remembered sooner.

How could she have forgotten the fact that _she _was Sailor Moon?

~

When Serena awoke the first thing she noticed was the splitting headache she had. Next, she noticed all her friends, unconscious near her, and last some girl she didn't know fighting in a Sailor Suit. Wait – that was the woman she had told to leave! She was a Sailor Scout too?

Quickly, Serena tried to stand, but her feet got caught up in something. She looked down to see that rather than wearing her Sailor Suit she had on her Princess Serenity dress. A few strands of her hair spilled over her shoulder and she grabbed them and looked at them in disbelief. Silver. When had her hair turned silver? What was going on? The last thing she remembered was fighting as Sailor Moon. Had she really turned into Princess Serenity? And what was with the whole hair thing?

Upon closer inspection, Serena realized that the new scout had the same colors that Serena wore. And then suddenly the woman shouted something that made Serena stop dead.

"Moon Princess Elimination!" 

Moon Princess Elimination? Surely she had heard wrong. That was her attack. The monster was suddenly reduced to dust on the ground and the scout collapsed to her knees, burying her head in her hands and breathing heavily. Serena picked up her dress carefully and walked over to the woman. 

"Are – are you alright?" Serena asked. The woman looked up at her quickly, shock in her eyes that was replaced with warmth. 

"Yes. Just a bit surprised."

"Did you just find out that you are a Sailor Soldier?" Serena questioned. The woman did not answer. "What are you the Sailor Soldier of?" The woman suddenly turned her body fully toward Serena, going down on one knee and taking her left arm and crossing it across her chest, her hand closed in a fist. It was a term of respect in the moon kingdom.

"Princess, I am the scout of the moon. There is much that I need to explain to you." Explanation was not necessary however, because at that moment Serena fainted. 

~

When Serena's eyes reopened, Ray, Amy, Mina, Lita and Darien were looking down on her worriedly. Past them she could see the woman who was supposedly Sailor Moon detransformed and talking to some man with long white hair.

"Your hair…" Darien breathed, letting a few strands of it run through his fingers.

"And the dress…" Ray said in wonderment. 

Serena quickly scrambled to her feet and walked over to the woman that was supposed to be Sailor Moon. The woman turned to her and smiled.

"Good you're awake Serenity. Now I can explain everything to you." She said.

"No you don't!" Serena replied. "You are not the scout of the moon, I am, and if you do not believe me then I will talk to Luna about it!" Are not, do not… why was she speaking so strangely suddenly? She must still be in Princess Serenity form. Serena turned and prepared to head home.

"Actually…" The woman began, "Luna already knows. And agrees with me." Serena stopped, but did not turn to face the woman. 

"How do you know she agrees?" Serena asked.

"Because Serenity… I _am _Luna." 

~

Love? Hate? Please review! Thanks! Identities 


End file.
